IL046: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon
is the 46th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis To prove his rival, Gary, that he can find a fossil, Ash finds Team Rocket attempting to blow a canyon. In the chase to prevent the explosion, Pikachu accidentally blows the explosives, making his trainer and Team Rocket in the cave below the canyon. There, they find some fossil Pokémon, from which an Aerodactyl wants them to be its lunch. Attempting to defeat it, Ash's Charmeleon goes through an evolution... Episode Plot The group continue on their way and notice people digging for fossils in Grandpa Canyon. Gary shows up for this too. Ash wants to dig for fossils so that he can find a better fossil than Gary. Gary finds a fossil and an archaeologist examines it. Gary thinks it's the brain of an extinct Pokémon but the professor says it's a Pokémon coprolite fossil (fossilized Pokémon manure). Meanwhile, Team Rocket plants bombs in the canyon so they can find fossils quicker. Ash notices this just as Meowth lights the fuse. Ash and Squirtle chase it trying to put out the fuse. It gets to the end and Pikachu shoots an electric beam at it in panic. The blast goes off and Ash, Team Rocket, and Pikachu find themselves underground. Squirtle is the only one who escapes quickly enough. Misty and Brock hear the explosion and they run over to it and they find Squirtle. Misty, Brock, and Squirtle quickly start digging to find Ash and Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Ash and Team Rocket try to find a way out. They meet some ancient Pokémon who they thought to be extinct. Jessie and James say that the blast must have woken up Pokémon that have been sleeping for 1,000 years.The ancient Pokémon are jealous at Ash and Team Rocket for waking them up, so they attack but suddenly run off. They are happy the Pokémon left but then they realize why they left: an Aerodactyl appears, grabs Ash, and swoops up into the air. Meanwhile, Geodude has finally found a hole leading into the cave. A crowd has come to help dig for Ash and Team Rocket. Suddenly, the Aerodactyl flies up out of the hole with Ash in its mouth. Charmeleon wants to battle Aerodactyl,and shows a scratch Aerodactyl made on his face and said to apologize, but the Pokémon taunts Charmeleon.Upset but really Angry, Charmeleon struggled and began to evolve. Everyone watchs as Charmeleon evolves into a Charizard. Charizard flies and chases Aerodactyl. Charizard uses Flamethrower on Aerodactyl, but misses. Ash feels Charizard has feelings for Ash, and to save him, Charmeleon evolved, but when his Flamethrower burnt Ash, he recognized that Charmeleon had only evolved for taking revenge upon Aerodactyl. Misty sees Jigglypuff and asks it to sing so Aerodactyl will fall asleep and drop Ash Jigglypuff happily starts singing. Aerodactyl falls asleep and drops Ash. Ash is caught by Charizard who managed to stay awake. Officer Jenny tells everyone that it was just a dream caused by Jigglypuff’s song and sends the people on their way. Ash gets an egg from the site, which Brock steals from him to take care of. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Charizard *Aerodactyl *Kabuto *Kabutops *Omanyte Item Egg Trivia *Each of Gary's cheerleaders had the letters A-F written on their faces while they were asleep. *Gary found an example of a Pokémon Coprolite fossil. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Kabutops. *This episode shows the first carnivorous Pokémon and the first time a Pokémon has actually tried to eat a human. *When Ash is attempting to put out the fuse lit by Team Rocket, they roll into a boulder, similar to ''Raiders of the Lost Ark". Mistakes When Ash fell down sleeping, the egg that was found was miscolored with red circles, when it should have been with blue circles. Gallery Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes